


Of bananas and other things

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Hakyeon thinks he's a pervert, He kinda doesn't care about his well being, He's only trying to get Hakyeon to snap, He's the demon child don't forget, Hongbin is playing match maker, I think it's hilarious, M/M, Oh smut in chapter two, Sanghyuk is suggestive AF, Teasing, but really, please wait for it, smut is up y'all, sorry for the wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Sanghyuk is a child. Or so Hakyeon tells himself, so he doesn't end up jumping his skin.He thinks he's being great at hiding the truth, but really, everyone knows.Hongbin is of absolutely no help. In fact, Hakyeon is sure Hongbin was only born to make him a murderer.





	1. Chapter 1 (Yes, I know, very original)

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

 

“Dear Lord,” Hakyeon groaned and dropped his head into his hands, eyes closed shut. He had absolutely no intentions of opening them anytime soon. Or ever. He had seen enough. What had he done to deserve this? It wasn’t fair. All he wanted was to rest in the car on the way back to their dorm after a long day of schedules. Not be distracted by a certain someone’s lips wrapped around a fucking straw, peacefully sipping on whatever the contents of the cup were.

And those stupid slurping noises from the back seat were not helping his case. Neither was the continuous chatter from the other members.

Hakyeon threw half his body out the passenger seat window, his head dropping against his hands and the wind whipped through his hair, undoubtedly making a mess of it. He ignored the panicked shouts of their manager to sit properly. He slowly opened his eyes and desperately searched for the only thing that could probably help him.

“Hyung?” an innocent voice invaded his thoughts.

He hummed in response but did not turn back. Nope, he wasn’t going to fall for that innocent act being put up by Hongbin. The bastard knew exactly why he was having a mini mental breakdown. He fucking _knew_.

“What are you searching for?” Hakyeon could almost imagine Hongbin’s tilted head. He also knew there would be an extremely dangerous glint in his eyes.

Lost in thoughts and thinking up various ways of wanting to shut him up or maybe even mutilate his pretty face, Hakyeon answered without much thought, “A confession booth,”

Pin drop silence.

And then it struck him.

And he had the sudden urge to throw the rest of his body out the window and possibly hope for the ground to open up beneath him and eat him alive.

The silence broke all of a sudden and everyone seemed to speak at the same time.

“A confession booth?” Wonshik sounded worried.

“You’re Buddhist, hyung,” Jaehwan had already transcended into his screechy ajhumma self.

“What have you done, Hakyeon?” And Taekwoon, Hakyeon had certainly never heard such a tone from him, it seemed to him like Taekwoon thought he might break Hakyeon if he spoke even a decibel higher.

“Oh, come on now hyung, I’m sure it isn’t that bad,” Hongbin sounded extra cheerful, making Hakyeon turn around to shake some sense into his idiot of a best friend.

Well fuck.

That was a mistake. He shouldn’t have turned. His eyes fell back on the sinful image he had been trying, rather unsuccessfully for the past half hour, to rid himself of. He gulped slightly, looking everywhere but at the eyes that seemed to bore holes into him. Nope. Nope nope nope.

_Sanghyuk is a child, you fool._

He moved to turn back around in his seat, but there were suddenly hands gripping his shoulder. He frowned, ready to snap at whosoever had the guts to do so, a glare at the ready. Unfortunately for him, his eyes met those he was trying his hardest to avoid and his face softened almost instantly.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Sanghyuk cocked his head slightly to the side. His lower lip was held between his teeth in worry, a small frown gracing his face.

Hakyeon had almost not heard those words, all his attention focussed on those moving lips. He was screaming internally. He hoped he looked alright on the outside.

_How exactly did Sanghyuk have such plump lips? Why were they so pink? What would they look like when Hakyeon was done defiling them? Were they just as soft as they looked?_

His thoughts were straying too close to an extremely dangerous territory. He sighed and shook his head, trying to get them to disappear.

“I’m okay,” Hakyeon’s frown deepened. But he took too long to answer. He knew that because he heard a completely unattractive snort coming from the general direction of where Hongbin was seated in the car.

“You sure?” Just why did Sanghyuk have to sound so concerned? Just why did he have to make Hakyeon’s heart hammer so hard against his chest wall?

Hakyeon nodded his head once. He figured it would be in the best interest of everyone in the car if he simply went back to his silent brooding, and so he did.

Settling back into his seat, he tilted his head upwards and asked God for what should have been the hundredth time just on that particular day, _Why does Sanghyuk have to be five years younger?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a Saturday and there were no schedules for the day, so when Hakyeon awoke, he was expecting everyone to be asleep. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stepped out of his bedroom and walked towards the bathroom with just muscle memory. His eyelids still seemed glued together.

As he reached for the door knob, the door opened towards the inside and he stumbled in. He waited for the inevitable face planting, throwing his hands in front of his face so as to not hurt himself, but it didn’t happen.

Hakyeon opened his eyes, found himself standing miraculously, his hands on something hard, something definitely fleshy and something he didn’t want to take his eyes off of. He did not let his eyes trail down, lest they jump out of the sockets and begin a celebratory dance at having witnessed perfection in every form. He wasn’t interested in losing his mind so early in the morning.

“You shouldn’t close your eyes and walk,” The voice was extremely close to his ears, Sanghyuk’s breath tickling the sensitive skin over there.

Hakyeon snapped his eyes up and looked right into his smiling face, fighting down the flush that was threatening to take over. “I didn’t expect anyone to be up at this time,” He muttered. “Why are you up anyway?” he squinted at Sanghyuk, willing his traitorous heart to stop beating so fast.

“Gym, and I guess my hard work is paying off,” Sanghyuk said it as if it was the most obvious thing on earth and grinned. And it should’ve been too, considering how Hakyeon’s hands were still splayed across the bare chest. Realising he had kept them there longer than necessary, he snatched his hands back and scratched at the back of his neck.

“Ah, right, I forgot,” Hakyeon nodded and stepped back.

“Where are you going?” Sanghyuk’s voice stilled him. He turned to face him. “Didn’t you want to use the washroom?” Sanghyuk pointed towards the still open door.

Oh right. Hakyeon wanted to hit himself on the head for being so dumb. “Don’t judge. I haven’t had my coffee yet,” Hakyeon half-heartedly smacked Sanghyuk on the arm when he heard him snicker and pushed past him into the bathroom.

He sighed to himself. It was going to be a long day and tiredness had already begun to set in.

Having freshened up, Hakyeon stepped into the kitchen to grab whatever cereal they were left with in the cupboards. He wasn’t even sure there would be any courtesy of Jaehwan who loved to binge on cereal of all things. He made a beeline towards the refrigerator to get milk when he was forced to stop short of reaching his destination.

Hakyeon gulped loudly and Sanghyuk’s eyes snapped to his.

_What in the world was Sanghyuk up to?_

Hakyeon’s eyes were transfixed on the image of Sanghyuk eating a banana. No, he wasn’t just eating it. He was putting on a great performance with it. Sanghyuk peeled the last of the skins away and shoved the goddamn thing right into his mouth, taking it all in at one go. Hakyeon was surprised at the apparent lack of a gag reflex. Sanghyuk even freaking raised his eyebrows and wiggled them at him suggestively.

Good Lord, this child was going to be the death of him.

Hakyeon clenched his fists and tried to think of all things that would get his stupid senses back into his mind and stop the barrage absolutely unnecessary visuals of those same lips wrapped around something that was threatening to make its presence known.

_He’s just trying to eat it all at once, Hakyeon. Get your stupid head out of the gutter._

Sanghyuk did not take his eyes off Hakyeon, silently pulling his mouth off the _thing_ Hakyeon had no wish to name, the _thing_ looking slick. Smiling serenely, he even gestured for Hakyeon to take the free spot next to him and nodded at the rest of the bananas on the table.

Hakyeon shook his head.

_Cha Hakyeon, you better not make a fool of yourself!_

Hakyeon couldn’t seem to decide if Sanghyuk was seemingly being oblivious on purpose, or if he really wasn’t aware of just how much he had begun to affect Hakyeon’s every single waking minute.

He abandoned his search for breakfast and whirled around as fast as he could, stepping away from the devil who was tempting him to take drastic steps, ones he would surely regret one day. He ran to the safety of his room and shut himself in the whole day. Hopefully that would keep all the evils out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han Sanghyuk may be the doom of Cha Hakyeon, but he was certainly convinced Lee Hongbin was the bigger evil between the two.

Hakyeon came to this conclusion one fine Friday evening, just as he settled into bed with a book propped open and a cup of tea occupying a spot on his bed side table.

A knock and a come in later, Hongbin sprawled on Hakyeon’s bed, carefully having taken over more than half the space on the already too small bed.

Hakyeon closed his book and kept it aside, turning to face Hongbin with a raised eyebrow when the other did not seem to want to start the conversation by himself. “What’s up?”

Hongbin grinned, looking up from the phone in his hands. “I found something interesting that I wanted to share with you,”

Hakyeon narrowed his eyes. That did not sound nice to him. Entirely wary of his best friend, he sighed and tapped on Hongbin’s arm. “I have a feeling I don’t want to know, that I’ll be happier without whatever this new piece of information you have for me,”

Hongbin cracked his knuckles, his grin widening so much, Hakyeon had to wonder how his face did not split into two. “Oh trust me. It’s the single best thing you’ll ever hear from me,”

Hakyeon simply waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, Hakyeon sighed. “Alright, what is it?”

Hongbin sat up grinning, his fingers working to wake his sleeping phone and after probing through it, he brandished it right into Hakyeon’s face. “Go on,”

Hakyeon frowned and took the phone, looking at Hongbin suspiciously and only turning his eyes to the screen when Hongbin almost pushed him head down into the phone. “I don’t even know why I put up with you,”

“Because you love me, of course,” Hongbin stuck his tongue out at him. “Ah, not as much as you want Sanghyuk to fuck you, but I guess I come in at a close second,” He wisely ducked down before the cup of hot tea splashed at him. That was the only thing in Hakyeon’s reach, although he would have preferred a knife.

“Fuck off,” he glared at Hongbin. It wasn’t his fault really, he had thought his little crush had been safely under the wraps, but Hongbin had somehow found out about it and made it his goal to make Hakyeon’s life an absolute hell. Apparently he found it hilarious whenever Hakyeon was left floundering for words around Sanghyuk.

He figured Hongbin wouldn’t be leaving till he did read whatever he wanted him to, so he snapped his eyes to the screen. And what he read made him want to chuck both Hongbin and his stupid phone right out the window of their tenth floor dormitory without even opening the windows.

**.**

**.**

**.**

If there was one thing Hakyeon was certain of, it was that Sanghyuk had absolutely made it his business to make Hakyeon’s life unbearably hellish. He wasn’t sure why, but suddenly Sanghyuk had the urge to learn contemporary dance. From him. As if having to spend all his time in the dorm trying his best to not ogle at Sanghyuk wasn’t enough, he was stuck with having a sweaty Sanghyuk in his sights.

Hakyeon sighed to himself, dragging his eyes away from Sanghyuk’s beautiful form in the large ceiling to floor mirrors of the studio room. He had to wonder who in the world thought to make shirts that were so large and loose yet fitting in just the right places. He really should sue the designers.

_Cha Hakyeon, you are a bad, bad man._ He scolded himself.

“Are you tired, hyung?”

Hakyeon snapped out of his mini self-hatred session at the voice. Was Sanghyuk’s voice always that deep and breathy or was it because of the dancing? “Not really,” he muttered, avoiding meeting his eyes.

That was a mistake. Because his eyes then followed Sanghyuk’s lips and the light pink of those lips seemed to pop out. Red alerts began to fly in his mind, telling his brain to not stray too far, but unfortunately, Hongbin’s phone screen with the most inappropriate information on it in made it’s way in, creeping all over.

_A person’s natural lip colour matches the shade of pink that the tip of their penis is in,_ the tumblr post had read.

“Is there something on my face?”

Hakyeon snapped his eyes away from Sanghyuk’s lips. “What?”

“You keep staring at me. So I was wondering if something was wrong,” Sanghyuk propped a hand on his hip.

Hakyeon laughed. “No, I’m sorry. I was just… “ he trailed off, searching for the right word. “distracted. Yes, I was distracted,”

A very dangerous expression flitted across Sanghyuk’s face. He smirked. “By my lips?”

Hakyeon stepped back, shocked. “What do you mean?”

Sanghyuk’s smirk only widened. “You know, hyung, you’re naïve,” He stepped forward.

Hakyeon took another step back, trying to maintain his little bubble of personal space and gulped. “No, I’m not.”

“Okay, you aren’t, per se. But you sure are under the impression that I am,” He stepped as close to Hakyeon as physically possible without directly touching him.

Hakyeon shook his head. Internally screaming at Sanghyuk to stay away from him for his own safety, he said, “No, I think you are young. But you aren’t naïve. I’d like to think that maybe, you are innocent,”

Sanghyuk backed Hakyeon up until Hakyeon was effectively trapped between one of the floor to ceiling mirrors and Sanghyuk’s chest. “Innocent?” Sanghyuk quirked an eyebrow. He found it amusing. “Then let this be an innocent exchange,” He made air quotations when he said innocent, just for that slight impact.

Sanghyuk stepped impossibly closer to Hakyeon and trailed his hands to grip at Hakyeon’s wrists. He pinned Hakyeon to the mirror with sheer force and swooped down, meeting Hakyeon’s lips with his own.

Hakyeon gasped at the initial contact. It wasn’t fireworks and all that jazz. It wasn’t like the world was singing. Hell, it wasn’t even like coming home or whatever other shitty analogy those two cent romance novels Hakyeon kept pouring over described it as. It was just a kiss, wet and noisy, teeth and tongue. It wasn’t even his first kiss, but Hakyeon’s heart was thundering.

Sanghyuk’s lips were soft, just the texture Hakyeon had imagined them to be like possibly a million times a day. But the kiss was anything but. Hakyeon wouldn’t describe it as knees turning to jelly. He’d rather say the kiss was just the right amount of pressure and not, the perfect mix of urgency and relaxed. It blew Hakyeon’s mind.

It then struck his mind that he was enthusiastically kissing back his team mate, his youngest team mate, and he pulled himself away. He placed his hands on Sanghyuk’s chest and frowned at him. “What are you doing?”

Sanghyuk did not back away much. “Doing the exact same thing you’ve been wanting to do forever,”

Hakyeon’s frown deepened. “No, no, you’re too young. Who taught you how to kiss like that?”

Sanghyuk groaned, letting Hakyeon’s wrists go. “That’s the problem, hyung. You seem to think I’m still that innocent child from when you met me. I’m not. I’m grown up enough to be able to know what’s wrong and what’s right, to be able to make decisions,”

 He took a deep breath. “And I like you, hyung. I know you do too. Don’t even bother denying it. You know Hongbin and I have spent nights playing games. And Hongbin really isn’t the best secret keeper,” he smiled sheepishly, scratching the skin at the back of his neck.

Hakyeon mentally made a note to make sure to look up the most painful way to kill one’s best friend. He’d have to skin Hongbin alive.

He sank to his knees. His senses were still overloaded and Sanghyuk’s sudden out of the blue confession certainly wasn’t helping his rapidly beating heart. The scenes from the past few weeks began to fly in his head. Image after image of Sanghyuk being inappropriate and Hakyeon writing it off as some childish escapade. It did not help his case that Sanghyuk was close, too close.

“You can take as long as you want to give me an answer, but I have just opened myself up raw to you and you haven’t once looked at me hyung.” Sanghyuk almost sounded lazy, picking some dust out of his nailbeds.

Hakyeon looked up. He opened his mouth, and then promptly closed it again. He hesitated. He had no idea how to put to words his conflicting emotions about the situation.

Sanghyuk placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I was joking. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,”

Hakyeon, panicked, grabs Sanghyuk’s wrist. “No, I like you too. That’s not even the problem here. It’s just that I’m so much older, aren’t you disgusted?”

Hakyeon braced himself for the words he knew would undoubtedly be thrown at his face.

“Why would I be?” Sanghyuk frowned. He smoothed down wrinkles in between Hakyeon’s eyebrows. “In fact, I think it’s amazing you like someone like me. I’m not very significant. I strive to be at least a little better every single day, just so I could dream of catching up to you one single day far, far away in the future,”

Sanghyuk sounded so small, Hakyeon looked at him in disbelief. “That’s the stupidest reasoning I’ve ever heard. Where did your cockiness suddenly disappear to?”   

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes. “Wow, and I thought I was bad at talking about my feelings. You win, hyung. I didn’t expect this from you,”

Hakyeon looked at him with an expression of fake hurt. “Oh, what is this slander?” He screeched, throwing his hands up in the air. “I am very much in tune with my emotions, thank you very much,”

Sanghyuk grinned at him, “Then please, show me just how much you appreciate my ass,”

Hakyeon pouted, “Hey, no offense, but your ass really isn’t something to lust after. I mean, what I have is a gift from the Gods while yours is just a sorry excuse,”

Sanghyuk gasped. “How dare you. Stay away, peasant. This piece of meat isn’t meant for those who don’t appreciate masterpieces,”

Hakyeon smirked, rooted to his spot. “Sure, I won’t touch you. Let’s see how long you’ll last without needing some contact,”

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes and scowled at Hakyeon. “Very rich. Coming from the one person who craves physical contact,”

Hakyeon’s eyes glinted. “Alright then, whoever touches the other first loses. And the loser gets to do whatever the winner wants them to do,”

Sanghyuk outright accepted the fact that he won. “Deal. Oh, this is going to be so easy,”

Hakyeon shoved his right hand in front of Sanghyuk’s and waited for him to shake it. “I’m not going easy on you, mind it,”

Sanghyuk shook Hakyeon’s hand. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t either,”


	2. Chapter 2 (Very original, again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop finally!   
> It's been more than a month since I uploaded the first chapter, but hey, at least I'm now done with the smut.  
> I've decided to never dabble in smut again, it's certainly not my forte and apparently, I can only write it when I'm on my period, which makes no sense whatsoever.  
> I hope the porn isn't too off putting!

**__ **

_When one flesh is waiting, there is electricity in the merest contact._

 

Hot. It was extremely hot.

Hakyeon flapped his hands uselessly in front of his neck and face in hopes of getting his body to cool down, even if just a bit. It was starting to become unbearable. It was absolutely unfair.

Sanghyuk stood in the centre of the room, taking his sweet time to wipe the sweat off his face with the tank top he had donned, one that was already flashing more skin than Hakyeon was comfortable.

Hakyeon almost gasped when Sanghyuk all but pulled it completely off his body. “You’re doing it on purpose,” he muttered into his hands, groaning.

Sanghyuk simply raised an eyebrow innocently. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about,”

Hakyeon shot him a glare. “Oh, shut up. You know exactly what I’m talking about,” He gestured vaguely with his hands, flailing them around as if that explained everything.

“Wow, that explains so much,” Sanghyuk scoffed slightly.

Hakyeon’s glare intensified. He walked to where he’d thrown his bag when he had come into the studio, and picking it up, pulled out a full hand tee. “Stop sassing me and put on some clothes, for heaven’s sake,” He balled the tee up and threw it at Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk caught it before it hit him in the face, grinning widely. “You’re sly. I see what you’re doing,”

Hakyeon frowned. “How so?

Sanghyuk pointed to the tee he had donned. “This. Are you trying to rile me up?”

Hakyeon gaped. ‘How did you even come to that conclusion?”

Sanghyuk was suddenly in front of Hakyeon, backing him to the wall. He put his hands on either side of Hakyeon, and leaned in close. He was careful to not touch. He lowered his voice. “It’s obvious. Why else would you bother giving me a shirt that is reeking of you? You want me to touch you, don’t you,”

Hakyeon gulped and looked away. “I only gave it to you so you’d learn about modesty,”

Sanghyuk laughed. “You’re funny.” He traced his fingers on the outlines of Hakyeon’s clenched fists. “You’re holding yourself back,” he commented.

Hakyeon turned his attention to his hands. “No. I’m not,” He hadn’t even known he had balled his hands.

Sanghyuk stepped impossibly closer just for a mini second before skipping back to the centre of the room and calling out to Hakyeon innocently. “We have to practise. Why are you standing there?”

Hakyeon scowled at Sanghyuk. “I hate you,”

Sanghyuk laughed. “I’m sure you do,” His eyes dipped down to look pointedly at something that was most definitely straining against Hakyeon’s pant zipper.

If only the stupid bet wasn’t to be kept up, Hakyeon would’ve surely strangled Sanghyuk.

.

.

.

Hakyeon groaned, burying his face in his hands. He never should have agreed to that stupid ass challenge with Sanghyuk. Who in their right mind would agree to not touching their significant other, just because they were stubborn? Apparently Hakyeon did. And he would’ve kicked himself in the shins if he could.

“What are you doing there?”

Fuck, he got caught. Hakyeon slowly lifted his head to look in the direction of the voice.

Oh. It was Hongbin.

Hongbin had propped a hip against the marble counter top of the kitchen slab, a glass of juice in hand. Sipping on it, he raised an eyebrow at Hakyeon’s questionable position.

“Go away,” Hakyeon turned back to his moping.

“You’re an idiot,” Hongbin laughed.

Hakyeon sent a glare his way. “I never asked you for your opinion,”

Hongbin crouched down to where Hakyeon had hidden himself behind the kitchen counter and flicked at Hakyeon’s forehead. “Take it as free advice, then. Stop being so stubborn and go claim your man,”

Hakyeon’s glare intensified. “And then be a slave to him for the rest of my life? No, thank you,”

Hongbin smiled at him, something Hakyeon couldn’t identify glinting in his eyes. “Would it really be that far from some of your fantasies?”

Hakyeon’s eyes darkened.

And no one would ever know if that was because of the anger he felt towards his best friend or if it was due to his mind having taken off in the same direction Hongbin had so graciously pointed to him.

.

.

.

Hakyeon had tried it all. Dousing himself with water, taking cold showers, hell, he even went on a celibate almost monk trip. Okay, not really, but he would’ve gone if he had the time and the means. But, that was beside the point and nothing was helping.

Sanghyuk wasn’t looking any less delectable in the stupid kitchen, doing nothing but grabbing a bowl for cereal.

Hakyeon preferably would’ve thrown himself into his arms and had his fill of breakfast just by clinging to him, but, of course, the goddamn bet that made his life a hell was still going strong.

It seemed to Hakyeon that Sanghyuk wasn’t in the least bit bothered and that just made his blood boil. Why should he be the only one suffering?

And so he decided. He’d bring to the table something he knew Sanghyuk would be absolutely unable to resist.

 Hakyeon stepped in, making sure the towel resting on his hips was ridden low enough to show a slight portion of his happy trail, his hair still dripping with water after his shower. Muttering a good morning in a low voice – thanks to not having opened his mouth since he woke up making his voice a little deep – he made his way towards the cupboards. He heard a reply from Sanghyuk, but did not turn to look at him.

He reached for the highest cupboard, knowing well enough what he needed could also be found in a much more reachable spot, but wanting to show off the curve of his spine, he stood on tip toes and put his hand up to grab that one bottle of coffee powder that was usually only opened to serve guests, the good kind.

“There’s coffee in the fridge,” Sanghyuk supplied helpfully, shoving spoon after spoon of soymilk and cereal into his mouth, a glass of orange juice on the table beside the bowl.

“I don’t want that,” Hakyeon smiled to himself before replying.

Sanghyuk watched as Hakyeon jumped slightly in his spot, flailing his hand in an up-down motion, hoping it would do the job. He sighed, knowing full well Hakyeon wouldn’t simply give up on it.

He pushed his stool away from the table, wondering at the back of his mind how in the name of all things Hakyeon’s towel hadn’t given away yet, considering it was barely being held in place by a knot that wasn’t even tight. If it was some sort of a manga, he was sure the knot would have a sort of halo glowing around it, because surely, that shouldn’t have been possible by the laws of physics.

Just as Hakyeon made to climb the marble slab that would surely expose his legs, mind you, Sanghyuk carefully caught the bottle in hand and placed it on the counter, moving away from Hakyeon enough to give him space to stand properly on his feet.

“I could have got that myself,” Hakyeon muttered, averting his lips and freaking biting his lower lip, what the heck.

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes. When Hakyeon had stepped into the kitchen with nothing but the towel he thought it was a coincidence, but now that Hakyeon was most definitely playing coy, Sanghyuk knew it was not an innocent trip after all.

Well, if Hakyeon was under the impression that he was playing the game alone, he was dead wrong.

 

.

.

.

 

Hakyeon had made it a habit, to pray to the Lord above before he went to bed. It was something he’d picked up in recent times. He had never been especially religious, but his tryst with almost losing his sanity thanks to the little devil that had taken up permanent residence on his left shoulder, whispering things and making him notice habits that he had never known Sanghyuk to have, caused him to look up to the skies every two seconds.

He sat on the floor of his bedroom with his legs tucked under his waist, and held his hands in an interlocked fashion in front of his chest. Muttering whatever he felt like muttering to whoever was listening from up there, he let the tip of his chin rest on his chest.

Having been entirely caught up in his ministrations, he had failed to hear the knocks or hear the door open until a voice invaded his thoughts.

“Since when did you start praying at night?”

Hakyeon snapped his eyes open, whipping his head to face the doorway so fast he almost heard his neck snap. Wincing, his hand flew to rub at a sore spot. He gulped.

Sanghyuk stood, his arms crossed across his chest and his shoulder slumped against the doorframe. A smile was playing on his face.

“What happened to your manners? You can’t simply walk in,” Hakyeon replied instead, averting his gaze from Sanghyuk’s naked upper torso. Plus, who gave him the right to wear such short shorts?

_He needn’t have even worn anything. There isn’t much left for imagination anyway_ , the little devil on his shoulder helpfully supplied and Hakyeon wanted the floor to swallow him alive.

Sanghyuk simply pulled himself into Hakyeon’s room and closed the door shut, taking his sweet time to even lock it.

“Why are you locking my door?” Hakyeon piped up again, not moving from his spot on the floor as Sanghyuk walked past him and plopped onto his bed.

“Ah, your bed is so comfortable, why can’t you just let me sleep here?” Sanghyuk rolled onto his stomach, propping his hands up and dropped his head onto it.

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon’s patience was wearing thin. “Don’t test me. Why are you here?”

“Do I need permission to visit my boyfriend?” Sanghyuk asked, batting his eyes so atrociously Hakyeon wanted to kiss him senseless.

Instead, he sighed. “It’s not really visiting when we live in the same house now, is it?”

“Technicalities,” Sanghyuk flipped it off and took to staring intensely into Hakyeon’s eyes.

Hakyeon averted his gaze. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold himself back from jumping Sanghyuk’s bones. “Ah, this is too much,” he exclaimed.

Sanghyuk shifted on the bed, sitting up cross legged and fiddled with his fingers. “I came to say something,”

Hakyeon looked up at him, raising his eyebrows in silent question.

“I don’t think I can keep acting anymore. It fucking hurts, to have you so close yet so far,”

Sanghyuk’s voice was so sincere Hakyeon automatically gravitated towards the bed, sitting down on it near to him, but not close enough. “And?”

“And I want to touch you, to kiss you, to tease you,” Sanghyuk’s voice had dropped in pitch, making Hakyeon shiver with anticipation. “To fuck you.”

Hakyeon hadn’t even known he was crawling closer to Sanghyuk until he somehow found himself settled on his lap, his hands drawn around Sanghyuk’s neck, pulling him closer and crashing his lips onto Sanghyuk’s.

The response was just a few seconds delayed, having caught Sanghyuk by surprise, but he quickly pulled himself together and snaked his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, pulling him closer.

Sanghyuk kissed him back with just as much fervour, letting his tongue prod at Hakyeon’s lips, asking him for permission to enter which he did give. He let himself taste every nook and cranny of Hakyeon’s mouth, sucking slightly on Hakyeon’s tongue and sometimes grazing his teeth across his lower lip.

When Sanghyuk accidentally let his tongue touch the roof of Hakyeon’s mouth, Hakyeon gasped arching his back and pulling the hair at Sanghyuk’s nape tightly. Sanghyuk smiled against Hakyeon’s lips, he hadn’t known that was a sensitive spot.

Hakyeon’s lips were somehow chapped even with the myriads of lip balms he seemed to carry everywhere he went. Sanghyuk didn’t mind. It was all Hakyeon, and every part of him, he loved.

When they pulled apart after the Lord only knows how long, Sanghyuk smiled at the image of Hakyeon sitting on him, a faint flush spread across his cheeks, his lips slightly swollen and hair falling across his forehead, bangs falling into his eyes, Sanghyuk couldn’t help the way his heart beat.

Sanghyuk pulled him to his chest, letting his head drop on Hakyeon’s shoulders and held him still for a while.

He drew back after a while, and looking into Hakyeon’s eyes, he whispered, “I win,”

Hakyeon stared at him dumbly for a few seconds, his brain not having had the time to catch up with the words that spewed out of Sanghyuk’s mouth. Wait, what?

“What the fuck?” he tried to scramble off of Sanghyuk’s lap, but Sanghyuk had his waist in his hands and Sanghyuk really was strong enough to not let him move. “You said you wanted to kiss me, you fucker,”

“I did.” Sanghyuk nodded, finding Hakyeon’s angry bobbing extremely adorable. “But I never said I was calling off the bet,”

He gave Hakyeon some time for that to sink in.

Hakyeon opened his mouth, and then promptly closed it when he realised he really had no way to win against that.

“I hate you,” that was, honestly, the most intelligent insult he could come up with, especially because Sanghyuk’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own and were tracing lazy circles across his abdomen, making his breath hitch.

“Sure you do,” Sanghyuk’s smirk really irked Hakyeon. “Now, why don’t we pick up where we left off?”

Before Hakyeon could open his mouth to voice his opinions however, Sanghyuk had started to pull Hakyeon’s shirt up and away from his body, leaving him dizzy with the sudden forced stripping.

Hakyeon pushed his hands at Sanghyuk’s chest, glaring at him. “What are you doing?”

Sanghyuk stopped for a second, his hands stilling where they were, suspended in mid-air with the strings of Hakyeon’s pants still held delicately in between his fingers.

“Stripping you?” he cocked his head slightly, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

“Yes, that. Why?” Hakyeon seethed.

“Really, is that even a question you need to be asking right now?” Sanghyuk quirked an eyebrow.

Hakyeon did not deem him with a reply, choosing to continuously glare at him, his arms folded across his chest in a defensive position.

“You’re aroused, I’m aroused, we’re a couple, why not fuck?”

“I’m definitely not aroused,” Hakyeon shook his head.

Sanghyuk smirked. “Really,” He let his hand roam around, pulling the string apart, and put it in, touching the tip of Hakyeon’s cock that had traitorously and very conveniently poked it’s head above the waist band of his underwear.

Hakyeon gasped at the touch, his mind reeling at his stupid dick that couldn’t read his mind’s signals telling it to not stand so hard.

“Well, I’m not in the mood to fuck,” He replied, his cheeks red and warm with embarrassment.

Sanghyuk shook his head, “You sure are,” He simply let his hands roam the expanse of Hakyeon’s back, going lower and lower as he neared his ample bottom, and taking the mass of muscle in his hands, he squeezed.

Hakyeon all but moaned at the sensation, biting his lower lip to not encourage his boyfriend. “No,” he managed to mutter.

Sanghyuk looked at him for a few seconds. Realising Hakyeon probably wouldn’t be giving him what he needed he let him go, and instead settled to take his own shorts off.

He had gone commando, so as soon as he had the restricting material off his body, his cock stood hard and proud, resting against his abdomen, dropping beads of precum onto it.

“Okay, I won’t touch you until you ask me to, then,” Sanghyuk nodded to Hakyeon as he pushed himself into a more comfortable position and began to pump his hand up and down the length, his eyes not leaving Hakyeon’s.

Hakyeon watched. He watched with his throat dryer than the Sahara as he watched Sanghyuk jerk off. He wanted to look away, he wanted to be doing anything but keeping his gaze trained on Sanghyuk, but it felt not for the first time that night as if his body and his mind were two separate entities.

Without even realising it, he had somehow gravitated towards Sanghyuk again, this time swatting Sanghyuk’s hand away from his dick to instead replace with his own. Holding onto the base of it, he let his mouth wrap around the tip of Sanghyuk’s cock, slowly letting it go deeper and deeper into his mouth. He did not take his eyes away.

When he had most of the length in his mouth, he moved. He bobbed his head up and down. Hearing Sanghyuk take in a sharp breath only excited him more and he went a little bit faster, even going as far as to moan quietly, letting the vibrations from his voice send shivers up Sanghyuk’s spine.

Hakyeon alternated between fast and slow, at times pulling entirely off, only having the tip in his mouth to lick at it.

Sanghyuk was itching to hold Hakyeon’s hair in his hands, but he had said he wouldn’t touch Hakyeon until he asked, but with each passing second it was becoming difficult. Instead, he bit down on his own hand to let the noises from spilling out.

Hakyeon noticed this, and decided to pop completely off of Sanghyuk’s dick.

Sanghyuk snapped his eyes open, but he did not open his mouth.

“Fuck me,” Hakyeon whispered so low, Sanghyuk wasn’t sure he heard it right. “Sanghyuk, fuck me, please,” He muttered again, this time a little louder.

Sanghyuk snapped his eyes to Hakyeon, only to find him lying on the sheets in front of him, his legs spread wide apart, his underwear gone, and his left leg pressed into his abdomen.

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk muttered at the sight. It was too much to take in. Hakyeon looked absolutely breath taking in that position and Sanghyuk wanted to positively ravish him.

Hakyeon looked on as Sanghyuk moved towards his cupboard and pulled out a tie, a silk tie. Involuntary shivers ran up his spine as he waited in anticipation.

Sanghyuk walked back to the bed. “Close your eyes,” He whispered, immediately going to tie the two lose ends of it tightly at the back of Hakyeon’s head.

Having lost his sense of sight only elevated his other senses, leaving Hakyeon to lurch at even the simplest of touches.

Sanghyuk pulled at Hakyeon’s legs, placing his hands on the undersides of his knees, placing small kisses at the same spots. He heard little gasps fall from Hakyeon’s lips, and that made him smile.

Flipping Hakyeon onto his stomach, Sanghyuk straddled Hakyeon’s thighs and pressed his mouth firmly into the nape of his neck. The moan that fell from Hakyeon’s lips was like music to his ears.

Hakyeon was getting horribly close to crying out in frustration. While he loved the foreplay and all the attention that was being poured into him, he just really wanted to be fucked after what felt like an eternity.

And when he felt the tip of Sanghyuk’s tongue prod at the grooves on the sides of his spine, he growled and moaned at the same time, because as frustrating as it was, the sensations felt that much more heightened what with not being able to see and anticipate whatever was going to happen next.

“Sanghyuk, stop teasing me,” Hakyeon choked out.

Sanghyuk clucked his tongue. “But I’m not done yet,”

Hakyeon wanted to hit him. “I’m going to die if you don’t put your dick in soon,”

He heard Sanghyuk laugh. _He freaking laughed_. Hakyeon would’ve surely bit his head off if he was in the position to do so. Instead, he managed to throw Sanghyuk’s large body off him and positioned himself with his ass pushed slightly up.

The laughter died down.

Hakyeon smiled to himself.

Sanghyuk immediately abandoned his efforts at making up to Hakyeon and instead began to search for lube. When he came up empty, he asked. “Lube?”

“Don’t need it,” Hakyeon shook his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not going to hurt you,” Sanghyuk looked at him incredulously, belatedly realising Hakyeon couldn’t see his expression.

Hakyeon really couldn’t wait any longer, and seeing as Sanghyuk was going to be a difficult piece of shit, he decided to help himself.

Hakyeon pushed two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, thoroughly coating them with enough saliva, before going to prod his hole.

The first finger went in without too much resistance, even though it still burned when he pushed it past the tight sphincter. Slowly, the first finger disappeared into the hole, and Hakyeon visibly relaxed his facial features, before schooling them into an expression of nonchalance just to push the other one beside it.

It hurt. It hurt like hell, but he relished the pain. The burn was increasing with every passing second, yet it felt good.

Sanghyuk watched with a parched throat as Hakyeon prepped himself. He knew it was hurting Hakyeon to keep pushing his two fingers in and out, but he couldn’t help but watch with fascination.

He moved towards Hakyeon and slowly kissed him on the lips, before trailing his way down towards the small path of hair that bloomed right at his dick, pulling at the sparse hairs with the tips of his teeth, only adding to the sensation of pain and pleasure.

As he reached Hakyeon’s cock, he ran his tongue along the tip of it, licking away at the precum and decided to pull Hakyeon’s fingers out of the hole.

Hakyeon’s moans were getting louder and louder. He was sure the entire building might be aware of what was going on with the way he was unabashedly gasping and clutching at the sheets.

And when Sanghyuk finally pushed in after an eternity of teasing, Hakyeon couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sanghyuk,” he gasped, his back arching, his legs wrapped around Sanghyuk’s waist and his hands grabbing the hair at his neck and pulling.

Sanghyuk was hesitating to move, even when he was painfully hard he could come at nothing but just the feeling of being inside Hakyeon. But when Hakyeon pulled his hair again, he knew.

He moved. Slowly at first, simply sliding in and out, giving Hakyeon enough time to adjust. When Hakyeon unwrapped one of is legs from his waist and hoisted it up on Sanghyuk’s shoulder instead, he began to move more erratically.

The only thing that could be heard for a while was the sounds of heavy breathing and the thump, thump, thump of skin against skin, punctuated by groans from Sanghyuk and moans from Hakyeon.

Neither of them was going to last long, and when Sanghyuk finally took his hand to pump Hakyeon’s cock up and down, with varying degrees of pressure, Hakyeon came with a strangled moan of what seemed to be Sanghyuk’s name and a string of very colourful curses, painting both their abdomens with cum.

The continuous twitching and clenching of Hakyeon’s hole caused Sanghyuk to reach his climax soon after, and he came, whispering “I love you” and pressing kisses to Hakyeon’s forehead.

They remained unmoving for a while, having neither the will nor the strength to, until Hakyeon felt the need to not be crusted in cum and pulled Sanghyuk along for a shower before hitting the sack.

 

.

.

.

 

The next morning found Hakyeon trying to sneak out into the kitchen, sending prayers and hoping none of their dorm mates were up yet. He wasn’t interested in making a walk of shame, although technically it would be Sanghyuk’s walk of shame.

As he poked his head out of the doorway, however, all four of them were somehow seated in the living room, clearly waiting for the two of them to get out.

Hakyeon sighed and walked out, clad in clothes from top to bottom. Ignoring everyone, he simply muttered a good morning and began to make his trek towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before the onslaught of questions and comments that would undoubtedly be passed his way.

Before he could skip away to his sanctuary, Hongbin’s broad shoulders blocked his way, arms crossed across his chest. “Where do you think you’re going, young man?” Hongbin asked, his eyes glimmering with mirth.

Hakyeon mustered his best glare. “I’m not your young man, boy,”

Jaehwan skipped over to where Hakyeon was cornered, and giving him the hugest grin he’d ever seen in his life, he leaned in to clap his shoulders in appreciation and pride. “I’m proud of you, my child,” There it was, that ajhumma voice again.

Hakyeon sent him a glare as well.

“Fucking finally. I thought I’d suffocate in the sexual tension surrounding those two,” Taekwoon muttered crudely, giving Hakyeon a side smile.

Hakyeon could only stare dumbly at his friends.

He cleared his throat. “What are y’all talking about?”

“Oh, please, save it. You clearly fucked last night, and trust me when I say I’m glad that it’s the same for everyone else in this room too. You should’ve done it long ago, but hey, better late than never, yeah?” Wonshik was positively scoffing.

Hakyeon felt a wave of embarrassment over take him, and he didn’t even understand why, he had only slept with his boyfriend, after all. That wasn’t against the law or anything.

“Hey, why are you guys bullying my cute little boyfriend?” Sanghyuk walked out, his hair sticking out in all weird directions, stifling a yawn with his hand over his mouth and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

And Hakyeon had to wonder, just how did the man that fucked the brains out of him last night look like a walking cotton candy suddenly?

Looking up and praying was something he was fast becoming adept at.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabble I found in my docs and I just wanted to add it in lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its something I thought to add into the previous chapter but it didn't go with the theme but its kinda cute?? So just take it as a new year's present!

Hakyeon wasn't necessarily avoiding Sanghyuk, no. He was only trying to keep his heart from giving up on him, from going into overdrive and possibly killing him in the process. 

But apparently, Sanghyuk wasn't very happy with that. 

And so Hakyeon found himself trapped in between Sanghyuk's body and the wall of the corridor, Sanghyuk's hands digging into his arm painfully. 

"What are you doing?" Hakyeon whispered. It was late in the night and everyone else had gone to bed. 

"Confronting you," came the reply and Hakyeon frowned. 

"What exactly for? I haven't done anything!" he whispered frantically, trying to get himself out of the vice like grip. But that only made Sanghyuk come closer. 

"Oh really?" Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow. 

"I have no idea what you're on about, hyukkie. Let me go, you're hurting me," 

"Well, what about all the hurt you've caused me then?" 

Hakyeon shifted his eyes to Sanghyuk's and cocked his head. Okay, hr seriously had no idea what he was talking about. "I never hurt you," in fact, he tried his damnedest to keep his pervert self away from pure Sanghyuk. 

"That's where you're wrong. How do you think I feel every time you run away from me? Or how about all the times it fails to register in your brain that I'm not a child anymore?" 

The conviction in Sanghyuk's voice shook Hakyeon. He stood silent, trying to wrap his head around what he just heard, but it seemed like his brain had suddenly given up on him. "Huh," he said. 

Sanghyuk sighed. "You still don't get it do you?" 

Hakyeon shook his head. It wasn't really his fault that his brain was working at quarter the speed it normally worked at. They had a full day of schedules and practice and it was well past midnight and Hakyeon was exhausted. 

"Let me spell it out for you, Hakyeon," Sanghyuk murmured. 

And before Hakyeon even had the time to retort to the absolute lack of manners from his side, sanghyuk's lips were on his, his teeth pulling Hakyeon's lips and fucking hell, when did Sanghyuk learn how to kiss so damn good? 

Rationality flew out the window the second Sanghyuk's tongue somehow managed to get past his lips and began to taste every crevice of Hakyeon's mouth. Hakyeon instinctively reached his hands up and ran them through Sanghyuk's hair, until he felt Sanghyuk pull him close and something dug into his stomach. 

That brought him back to his senses and he pushed him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Sanghyuk licked his lips and smirked "Blowing your mind. Although there are certainly other things that I am quite adept at blowing as well."

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO
> 
> It's me again. 
> 
> Writing chasang again.
> 
> Originally, it was supposed to be a pwp, but I somehow built up on plot while writing, so. 
> 
> oH AND if one of you lovely readers would not mind hitting me up and helping me beta my work, I'd be eternally grateful! : _[ChaaNssi](https://twitter.com/ChaaNssi)_
> 
>  
> 
> _I was wondering if the smut needed a warning? It's con tho, even if it's a little bit late. Or is it dubcon?_


End file.
